I'm Taking A Sick Day
by TMNT is Life
Summary: We all have those sick days? Am I right? This will be a collection of one shots featuring the turtles and any other tmnt characters having one of those days. *FLUFFY WARNING* This content may contain material that may just be too fluffy, gets fluffier as it goes on. I just thought this would be a good idea to try one of these one shot thingy majigys. Will take requests.
1. Leonardo

**A/N Hey guys, I know I haven't been on for a while... nor have I updated my current story in some time. But I'm back, right now with a different story idea until I can figure out how to write the next chapter of my other story. :/**

 **I figured I would write a series of drabbles and oneshots of the turtles taking sick days. I haven't seen any of these before, so maybe I'm on to a new idea here. :D Hopefully this will shoo away the writers block I have for my other story. These will just be a bunch of little cute stories filled with fluffernutter fluff between the turtle bros and their friends. I'll take any requests, specific scenarios or certain characters you guys want. This could go very well... or the opposite of that, so uh wish me luck. XD**

 **This is based from the 2012 series. The fluffiness is more at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these adorable creatures from Tmnt.**

 **Alright fellow Fanfictioners, read on!**

* * *

Guess I'll start with my favorite turtle, Leo! Sorry Leo.

A normal day, all would think today was an average day; get up, train, play video games, everybody do their own thing, train some more then patrol once darkness cast over the skyscrapers where the four ninjas could safely scout the city for evildoers. Today, was a crispy fall day, not so cold where you would shiver violently and lose the feeling in your toes, but just enough to make your nose tingle a bit. It was midday and as usual the brothers were off doing their own things, the older they got, the more they found they went different ways, unlike when they were younger; all together doing the same activity all the time. Yes they still frequently hung out one on one, and sometimes they'd all gather together to participate in a video game or skateboarding, but they had all grown towards different interests. It felt sometimes as if their different paths separated the bonds between them, but deep down the closeness was still there.

Currently Donnie was working away in his lab, fueled by coffee and determination to finish what ever complex scientific project he was working on. Nothing got in his way and he furiously typed on his laptop trying to find answers to things no one else around him understood. Raph had just got done beating the shell out of his training dummy, he always kicked that sack's butt, he was never sure why, it didn't exactly help his anger management, but he still enjoyed a good pounding. Right now he was going to have a pleasant sit down and read an ol' comic book, Raph time. Mikey... he wasn't really sure what he was doing with himself, as he sat upside downon the couch, his feet above him and his head close to the ground with his arms dangling to the floor as he stared blankly at the tv, but the real cartoon he was watching was in his head. He was no doubt in Mikey land, where the alligators could fly and he was famous for being a secret genius. Then there was Leo, he was training quite hard in the dojo, attempting to focus strictly on perfecting his katas, to be better, stronger, a better leader. But his head was a bit foggy today, he blamed it on his lack of sleep the previous night, although he couldn't figure why he hadn't slept. Nothing was gnawing at him lately, matter of fact was pretty content, well except for his inability to sleep last night.

His form flowed smoothly as he took a swing with his katana even though he was deep in thought, tying to comprehend what could be causing his trouble falling asleep and why he was a bit off his training game today. He wasn't truly focused on his performance as he slipped up a bit, forgetting the next step, he had messed up for the fifth time now, he stopped abruptly and sheathed his katana. He had pushed himself for over an hour now which did nothing to clear the tiredness from his head, if anything make it worse. Leo sighed deeply before plopping on the ground to meditate, maybe pushing himself today wasn't going to do it. He was finding it hard to meditate now as well as his mind was just in the clouds.

'Why am I so off today?' He thought to himself. He tried again to clear his mind, only to become more aggravated with another failure. He mentally scolded himself, 'come on Leo, pull yourself together, you're fine.' Leo took a deep breathe, he had to focus now so he'd be all good for patrol tonight, if he was out of it and they got in a skirmish with the foot or purple dragon goons, he could put his brothers or himself in danger, thus failing his brothers. He had to be alert and ready at any second to make sure his brothers were safe, he had to, no exceptions. So Leo tried a last time to get into a deep meditation, he shut off everything creating thoughts in his mind shut his eyes and steadied his breathing, quickly falling into meditation.

Before long there was a disturbance in his meditation. "Leonardo." A deep voice called as he felt something lay on his shoulder. Leo didn't think much of it, all the visions and scenes running through his mind, just made it feel like another one. "Leonardo." The voice called a little louder as the object on his shoulder tapped a couple times. Leo felt himself fill with energy as his eyes shot open and he jumped a bit, how did he not notice some one enter the dojo; was he just sleeping? Leo looked up swiftly to see his sensei and father.

"Oh hey Sensei. You scared me a bit." Leo faked a chuckle.

"I see that. Are you alright my son?" Splinter asked concernedly still a paw on Leo's shoulder.

"Yes Sensei, I'm fine. Just was really deep in meditation." Leo stated, bringing himself to stand, a little too quickly at that and his head spun a bit, but he retained his balance and hid any signs of his head pounding as to not raise suspicions from the wise rat.

Splinter chuckled a bit. "For three hours? That is awfully long even for you, Leonardo." Splinter said a bit inquisitively.

"Yes well, I figured I'd change things up a bit today, sensei." Leo said confidently flashing a smile, but in his head he was in awe at himself for sleeping during his precious meditation and for that long. He always was able to hold focus when meditating, he doesn't even remember falling asleep.

"Well, if you are up for modifying the usual schedule, how about a little sparring, my son?" Splinter suggested with a hopeful look.

Leo couldn't decline his sensei's request, it would not only be rude but it would show he's a bit off, as he never rejected a good sparring session with his father, unless he was hurt or sick, and in no way would he admit to it even if he were. However Leo wasn't feeling it today, he wanted more than anything to go back to a nap, but even that was highly unusual for him (probably wouldn't get any peace from his brothers about it either). In his own mind, Leo reasoned that maybe a little sparring would shake his tiredness and this newly formed headache.

"Alright sensei." Leo said with a gentle grin, getting into position unsheathing his katanas. Splinter smiled at his eldest and got into position himself, he called for the sparring to start and the two quickly got into it. Before long though Leonardo was getting his butt whooped by his sensei, but Leo doesn't give in, no matter what, despite the growing aching in his muscles and his ever worsening headache. Leo had no energy for this today and his sensei had the upper hand all the way, the forest green turtle was out of breath and had worked up quite a sweat while his sensei appeared to have exerted no energy at all. Leo's forms slowly got weaker and a bit sloppier as he lacked the motivation for an all out spar with master Splinter. He wished he had declined to this now.

Finally, Master splinter went to strike a punch towards Leo's torso, Leo dodged it of course but he was to slow to protect himself from Splinter tripping him backwards as he fell back as his Sensei intended. The terrapin, arms flailing to catch himself, fell flat onto his back with a thud and complete look of surprise. He didn't bother to get up but instead let his arms fall by his side and relax his body, relieved the torture of being punched and kicked left and right was over.

Master Splinter peered over his son. "Leonardo, there was not much effort into the spar." He stated looking for an explanation stroking his long beard. Leo wasn't sure how to quite answer that, but mustered up a quick response.

"I'm mixing it up today sensei, just taking it easier." Leo replied a bit nervously with a smile. Master Splinter raised an eye ridge, but seemed to accept the answer nonetheless as Leo stared intently at his father.

"If you feel that is what you must do my son. I will retire to my room for some meditation if you need me." Splinter responded, disappearing across the dojo into his room. Leo sighed with relief once his sensei was out of the room, he lay on the floor for a minute, maybe he was catching something? No, he couldn't be, he had the strongest immune system out of his brothers, well _maybe_ a close second to Raph, but the best in his mind. Leo had his eyes shut for a few minutes and found himself quickly drifting off, he brought himself to full consciousness quickly. The last thing He needed was one of his brothers or sensei finding him asleep on the dojo floor, the others would make fun of him, he'd never hear the end of it, the latter would scold him. Leo sat himself up rubbing his eyes, he felt achy, not achy-sore from a good work out, but cold achy.

'Great, I must be coming down with something. But no one else is sick. Must be in my head, I'm tired.' Leo thought to himself as a chill ran up his spine. He stood on tired legs and despite wanting to curl up and shuffle his way out of the dojo to retain warmth, he walked casually to the dojo's exit, folding his arms to help him feel warmer. As he just stepped past the door, Mikey and Raph were on him stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Dude, what was that?" You got wrecked in there!" Mikey nearly shouted in his face, Leo only gave him a scowl in response.

"Yeah Fearless, off your game today?" Raph mocked, that's where it hit Leo, his brother who has always been set on irritating him found his weakness to torment him with for the day. Raph was just messing but Leo had no patience for this right now, much less for this headache which Mikey just intensified. He stared down at the ground trying to hide his aggravation.

"Just stop Raph. I'm not in the mood." Leo muttered pushing by him, no way was he going to put up with a bored Raph looking for trouble.

"A little cranky today too?" Raph commented from behind, but Leo continued on towards the living room, plopping himself down on the sofa, relieving him greatly that he could just sit and-

BOOM!

Leo's attention shot straight towards Don's lab, where smoke quickly poured out of the slightly open door.

"Come on." Leo sighed under his breath throwing his head back. He got up and rushed over to the lab, Mikey and Raph already at the door. "Donnie!?" Leo called into the smokey room.

"I'm good! I'm good! Fire's under control!" Donnie yelled to his older brother. Leo rolled his eyes, going back to the couch satisfied that no one was injured. He sat back down, Mikey and Raph joining him.

"So. What do we have planned for patrol tonight?" Raph asked flicking on the television.

"I don't know, no real set missions in mind. It's been quiet lately." Leo replied as another chill ran up his spine, he shut his eyes and leaned back against the couch, even though he knew rest wasn't an option. How he hoped there was no action tonight.

* * *

"Hey. *snap* Hey Leo. *snap snap*"

"Hmm? What?" Leo asked coming to his senses, he rapidly blinked the sleepiness away to find Raph was in front of him. He had fallen asleep again.

"It's patrol time fearless." Raph stated happily. Leo groaned on the inside, everything hurt now, how long had he been out this time? Leo got up, trying to find excuses to not go on patrol, but he knew it would be argued by every one that they should any way, so what's the point.

Before long Leo had led his brothers in a light jog to their usual manhole, they made their way to the surface and then a building top. It was much colder up here than in the warmer lair, the wind relentlessly whipping back and fourth. Leo shivered as his muscles burned, he had absolutely no wanting to be out here, this was going to be miserable. Today was more of a training patrol any way because there wasn't any activity in the city lately, Shredder and his forces haven't been around. So Leo was going to have to push his brothers as far as he would push himself tonight, and he just didn't have it in him but he'd have to show no weakness.

"Alright guys, let's uh, start with a run." Leo decided to say after a moment of silence on the roof. Leo stretched a bit as his brother's did and he began a light run with them close behind. Leo's legs already didn't want to carry his weight never mind being pounded onto the ground as he ran and jumped. All of the physical exertion on his weakened body made him feel like he was gonna puke but he pushed it aside and kept his composure. Raph, usually the slowest of the four due to his stockiness, was getting ahead of Leo, soon they became a whole building apart.

"Raph, pace yourself with us!" Leo exasperatingly yelled ahead feeling his throat become scratchy from panting in the cold air. Raph halted waiting for Leo and the others to catch up.

"You're running to slow for me." Raph complained again with a mocking in his tone once Leo reached his roof along with Donnie and Mikey.

"We are pacing ourselves." Leo quickly replied back crossing his arms, concentrating on hiding his violent shivers that were previously disguised by running.

"No, Leo, you were going pretty slow." Donnie joined in.

Leo became slightly agitated. "We're taking it easier tonight." He replied simply, he was eyeing a structure sticking out of the roof that he could sit on to rest and catch his breath, but then he'd show he was tired, so he sucked it up and stood.

"Well I don't want to take it easier." Raph stated getting in Leo's face. "What we should do is sneak into Shredder's lair and see what plans they've got."

"We don't need to. Why go looking for trouble?" Leo asked his brother, more or less asserting that the answer was no.

"We should, Leo." Donnie agreed. "They could be up to anything. We should stop it now before its a bigger problem." Don finished, checking his T-phone.

"We don't have master Splinter's permission." Leo said coldly.

"Who cares?" Raph asked in a higher tone. Leo almost felt offended by that, and a bit angry at the hothead's disrespect.

"I care, and so should you-" A splashing noise and the feeling of something freezing and wet covered Leo's backside. Instantly making his aching muscles hurt more and Leo started to shiver. He turned his head to see Mikey with a wide grin behind him, which quickly turned to a frown with Leo's livid glare. Raph and Donnie stared at Mikey, Raph almost laughing but Don in shock knowing Leo was going to lecture the shell out of Mikey right here right now. Leo glared at Mikey for a while, contemplating what to do, he just couldn't pull himself together tonight, he was pissed at Mikey and the overall disrespect of his orders by the others. Leo felt terrible and had no idea what to even do, he couldn't do this for another two hours. Leo's glare slowly softened into more of a look of hurt and pain. He didn't want to leave his brothers, but he felt it pointless to stay with them if they weren't going to obey him and were going to ridicule him the whole time. Not to mention he was pissed off at them, freezing, achy and his stomach was turning all over the place.

Leo shook his head. "I'm done." He stated blatantly, folding his arms and walking away from them.

"Done with what?" Raph asked. Leo didn't answer, as he hunched his shoulders with a soft breeze that brought frozen air with it. "Where you going?" Raph questioned angrily. He almost didn't respond but knew better.

"Home." Leo said loudly over his shoulder, heading in said direction. He swayed a bit in a strong gust of wind, completely unable to hold himself steadily to the ground.

"Well, the heck with ya. Who needs ya." Raph yelled back.

"Did I go to far?" Leo barely heard Mikey ask behind him as he jumped to the next building.

The next twenty minutes were living hell for Leo as he walked back, he just couldn't run, he didn't have the strength, though it would warm him and get him home faster, he just couldn't do it. Leo shakily pulled the manhole cover away to get into the sewer. The sewers felt much warmer compared to the outside, with no wind. Leo began the trek home in the cold dark sewers. He wanted nothing more right now than to be wrapped up in a warm blanket, but he couldn't do that just yet. He groggily walked, thinking of sleeping only made him even more tired, so he tried to get his pounding head active, but all that got him were thoughts about how his brothers seemed to love him less at times, they couldn't even notice wasn't well?! Then again he did hide things like this well, like he hid everything.

He stumbled a bit on his two feet and catching himself proved to be a challenge as his muscles didn't want to move fast enough. He managed to regain balance, hoping he wouldn't pass out at this point.

Finally Leo came upon the lights of his home illuminating the old subway tunnel, he felt relieved as he walked in, he was still cold but less so. He shuffled his way over to the lair's thermostat, seeing it set for seventy-two, Leo feeling cold, tired and had no clear thoughts what so ever clicked the thing up to eighty-five. Feeling content after hearing the heat system kick on throughout the lair, Leo then made his way over to the couch, the sweet, sweet couch. He didn't care at this point who saw him out cold on the sofa wrapped up in a blanket. He sat himself gently onto the couch, took off all his gear, dropped it on the floor and lay on his back on the couch. Leo let out a long sigh, the blanket was on the other side of the room.

"Ah screw it." Leo mumbled to himself as he curl up facing the tv, left on from earlier. Leo shivered slightly but felt much better nonetheless, he wished he could have an asprin for his aching body and pounding head, and that warm fuzzy blanket across the room, but he wasn't getting up now. Leo fell into a feverish sleep before long.

* * *

Two hours or so later three turtles entered the lair discussing seriously the night's events, it had been one of the more eventful as of late.

"Dude that was so risky." Mikey blurted heading for the kitchen.

"I know that was incredibly dangerous." Donnie agreed.

"But we got good information didn't we?" Raph asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, we did." Donnie replied happily. "Hey where's Leo, shouldn't we tell him the news?"

"I dunno. But why does it feel like Summer in here?" Raph asked heading for the thermostat. "Who the shell, turned it up to eighty-five in here?" He asked turning it down.

"Found him." Mikey replied from the living room. The two other brothers came into the living room, finding Leo curled up on the couch, lightly snoring.

"Looks like fearless was tired." Raph pointed out. "I'll get the markers."

"I'll get the whipped cream." Donnie suggested as they both headed off to where said supplies were.

"No." Mikey intervened. "Don't mess with him." Mikey said sternly, shoving the rest of a pizza in his mouth. Both brothers stared in bewilderment at their brother. Mikey not prank a sleeping Leo? What?

"Why not?" Raph asked irritated and worried.

"Because I think he's sick." Mikey whispered to his brothers, knowing if Leo heard it, he'd deny it even if he were sleeping. "He always knows when a water balloon's getting thrown at him, he was completely off tonight." Mikey stated, gently feeling Leo's forehead. "He's burning up, guys." Mikey said. Raph came over to feel Leo's forehead.

"Yeah, Don he's pretty warm." Raph agreed, going to get the blanket across the room. Mikey went out the kitchen and Don got a pillow. They all set Leo up with a glass of water, blanket and pillow, causing enough ruckus to wake him from his feverish dreams in the process.

"Hhhmm- wha- what are you guys doin'?" Leo asked almost slurring his words as he stared up at them with half open feverish eyes.

"Making you comfortable, fearless." Raph said tucking the blanket around Leo's form.

"M-thanks, you guys." Leo said snuggling into the blanket he had forgotten he even wanted as he tucked his beak just under it.

"You're welcome." Mikey replied. "Hey, sorry for the water balloon earlier, I'll make you breakfast in the morning, if you're up for it." Mikey offered, Leo simply nodded. There was a moment of silence before Don spoke up.

"We'll see how you feel in the morning, Leo. Drink some of that water." Don said. "Alright well, 'night guys." Don said leaving the area.

"Yeah goodnight." Mikey said heading the same way.

Raph waited until everyone was out of earshot, then bent down close to Leo. He had to apologize for his actions earlier.

"Hey uh, sorry for uh, earlier. I didn't know you weren't feeling good-"

"Raph it's ok." Leo said groggily still with his eyes closed, reaching out to pat Raph's shoulder, missing and had to feel around for Raph's shoulder before patting it.

Raph smiled. "You always forgive me. That's why I love you oh fearless brother. Feel better, goodnight." Raph said after a moment, patting Leo's shoulder, he began to stroll away but his older brother stopped him.

"Hey Raph?" Leo called to his parting bother.

"Yes, Leo?" He asked spinning on his heel.

"If you want me to really forgive you. Might want to grab me bucket." Leo said quickly.

"Oh! Alright! uh one sec!" Raph said frantically glancing around then running to find something for Leo. Yup even the fearless leader has sick days.

* * *

 **Should I continue, yay or nay? :D Thanks for reading.**


	2. Michelangelo

**A/N This story has gotten some positive feedback, so I shall continue! Thanks guys for following and reviewing. Sorry for the wait, have my other story to work on as well. Also you guys can request for certain scenarios, like when the turtles are young, episodes you want to go more in depth with, broken bones and casts, idk this is a democracy! It's what the people want here. I'll eventually get to certain scenarios like those mentioned myself, but if you guys want to read certain stories now, then tell me! Please, it would be much appreciated. :D**

 **How about a little bit of Mikey today?! Yeah?! *crowd cheers* :D**

* * *

Mikey

It was early in the morning, everyone was just starting to wake up and get ready for the day, all except Mikey. The goofball of the household woke up this morning and wanted to die! Well no, that was a bit to far, Mikey didn't want to be in existence at the moment per say. Usually it was the need for breakfast that woke him in the morning, but today he had a killer headache, every time he even opened his eyes it made his headache three times worse. His nose was stuffed and his throat hurt too. He wished he could go back to sleep so he wouldn't have to suffer through it. But the option of more sleep was taken away by a loud pounding on his metal door, making Mikey wince and want to scream at whoever was so rudely disrupting him.

It was Raph, the one who was always waking him up if he wasn't up on his own. He pounded on the door again. "Mikey get your shell out here! Leo's about ready to start cooking because you're not! And if you don't mind, I'd like _not_ to have a kitchen fire!" Raph shouted. Mikey cringed and shoved his head under his pillow to drown out the sound of Raph's angry voice which made his head pound.

Mikey went to yell back at his brother, but his voice came out quieter than intended. "Yeah, I'll... be out there... in a minute." Mikey tiredly slurred out his words from under the pillow.

"Okay well, hurry up." Raph stated more calmly walking away. Mikey decided staying in bed may only get him punished by his Sensei and teased by his brothers, and also a kitchen fire started by the family's worst cook, so with much reluctance he sat up. Mikey's head throbbed and he almost felt sick it hurt so much. He wasn't usually one to ponder over why things hurt or ached, but why was he in so much pain? He hadn't gotten in any battles as of late, nor was he around anyone who was ill. It didn't matter any way, complaints were filed in the complaint box around here, aka the trashcan. He'd have to suck it up and go to Don after breakfast, well after morning training... He hadn't thought of that! Morning training was going to be a living hell for him! Now Mikey really did not want to leave his bed.

Mikey groaned at the thought of training and now began anticipating having to try his hardest, which wouldn't be enough today and then he'd be lectured and yadayadayada. Mikey got up and began putting on his gear, tied his mask on loosely, stretched as far as his throbbing head would allow him to without causing him a lot of pain and went for the door. He turned staring at his bed, maybe he could just wait until Raph or some one knocked on his door again, some one would stop Leo from breaking something, Raph would knock again. But he couldn't, he opened the door a few inches, saw his brothers bickering in a mess of a kitchen, then realized, why not? He didn't want to deal with that. He didn't want to cook. He just wanted to go back to bed. He quietly closed the door and softly clicked it shut so no one knew he had gotten up. He laid down on his bed and quickly drifted off into a swirl of crazy dreams.

* * *

"Leo do not stick the spoon in the toaster!" Don shouted trying to stop his older brother from electrocuting himself while he himself was trying to manage not burning the eggs, he felt as if he were speaking to a toddler. Leo had no concept of cooking what so ever!

"But the bagel is stuck! You said not to used a fork!" Leo replied exasperatingly, gesturing to the toaster that was starting to emit smoke. "Donnie they're burning!" Leo yelled, throwing his hands over his head.

Raph placed the plates he was carrying down on the table harshly, and rushed over to unplug the damned toaster. "For Christ's sake, Leo! Just sit on the couch with ya hands folded in your lap!" He yelled trying to dump out the burnt bagels. Honestly Leo was a mistake when it came to this, where the shell was Mikey? He hated when Mikey bailed on them. "Go get Mikey, will ya." Raph suggested still trying to shake the bagels out with no luck as they had burned to its sides.

Leo folded his arms, "Fine." He stammered, leaving the disaster behind him. Leo also was wondering why Mikey wasn't up yet. Usually Mikey was up right after him, he began to worry for his younger sibling. Leo made his way to Mikey's room, it had been half an hour since Raph had tried to wake him, what's keeping him in bed? Leo knocked on Mikey's door, a lot more gentle than Raph. "Mikey? Come on. Your almost an hour late getting up today." Leo stated sternly.

Mikey stirred, it felt like it had been only five minutes. His head screamed as he sat up, knowing this was Leo and not Raph, Leo wouldn't walk away until Mikey was up. Mikey took a second to rub his tired eyes which didn't want to stay open, he also trying to push down a wave of nausea that rose when he sat up. As Mikey was taking his needed grand old time, Leo had entered and just as Mikey pulled his hands away, Leo flicked the light on.

Mikey cringed. "Come on Leo, dude. Did you have to turn on the lights?" Mikey whined covering his eyes back up.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd gotten out of bed on time." Leo scoffed, he was real tired of Mikey's antics lately, normally he would be concerned, especially for his other two more serious brothers. But Mikey tried to find ways out of training and getting up in general, constantly, and Leo didn't want to believe any excuse Mikey was going to throw at him.

Leo sighed. "Now hurry up before you miss breakfast."

Mikey grumbled, he didn't even want breakfast so why bother, he also knew that any protest would result in lecturing. So Mikey gave in and swung himself out of bed, trying to maintain his normal attitude, in hopes it would help him feel a little better by being his upbeat self. But he regretted that quickly as his head spun and the removal of his blankets brought a chill. Mikey looked up tiredly at his older brother.

"Leo can I take the day off?" Mikey pleaded, his voice getting hoarse.

"Absolutely not." Leo fired back. "You can't keep slacking off." He added.

Mikey started to protest of course. "But Leo I-" Leo raised his hand to his little brother.

"Mikey save it. What ever crazy excuse you have now, it's not going to work. Don't dig yourself a hole of excuses today please, I've already had enough to deal with this morning." Leo stated turning to leave. Mikey groaned in annoyance internally and proceeded to step out the door right behind his older brother. As they turned the corner to the kitchen, Mikey bumped into a short stopped Leo, as Raph stopped Leo from entering the kitchen. Leo only glanced over to his youngest brother before moving out of his way.

"Whoa, hold up Fearless, the kitchen has a restraining order on you." Raph joked, pushing Leo a few more inches away. He then turned to Mikey. "Looks like sleeping beauty is up." He stated, grabbing the youngest and placing him in front of the stove. "Now can ya please cook something that _won't_ kill us." He ordered playfully. But Mikey didn't really find it funny, and truly didn't want to cook or really do anything for that matter.

"I don't wanna cook today." Mikey complained with a glum look, he enjoyed cooking, he just didn't want to, and the smell of food honestly made Mikey feel worse. Raph's smile to faded.

"We waited an hour, only to find the chef won't cook. Would've called the pizza guy if I knew you weren't cooking today." Raph mumbled, stomping over to grab the half empty cereal box from the cupboard. They all poured themselves some cereal, except Mikey, and began eating. Mikey rested his head in his folded arms over the table, trying to drown out the sound of everyone eating. No one was going to believe he was sick, the only one who would believe him and would prove he was sick was Donnie. Mikey glanced at Don a few times, trying to gain attention from his immediate older brother without alerting the others, who would influence Donnie otherwise that he was fine. Donnie however seemed to pay no mind to his younger sibling as he typed furiously away at his computer.

Mikey's throat hurt and it was dry, he wanted to get up and get water to soothe it, but he just didn't want to get up. He felt his nose beginning to run too, but he fought the urge to sniffle so his brother Leo wouldn't call him out on faking it. Mikey felt cold then hot, then cold again, he was miserable sitting here and just wanted to crawl back into bed. His sore throat kept gnawing at him and he spent the next ten minutes contemplating whether or not to sit here uncomfortable, or get up and pour himself some water.

Soon enough breakfast was done, every one cleaned up, but Donnie was a little late to finish due to his working on the computer and in Mikey's favor was the only one left in the kitchen with him. As Don got up, Mikey sat up a bit.

"Hey D." Mikey called out with a hoarse voice. Donnie spun around to face his younger brother, his scratchy voice getting his attention.

"Yes?" Donnie replied a bit skeptical of what his brother was up to as for plans to get out of training.

"I think I'm coming down with something. And I'm not faking." Mikey coughed a bit finally sniffling to keep his runny nose contained. Donnie came over and gently placed a three fingered hand over his immediate younger bother's forehead. He was surprised to find it warm, but just in case Mikey was still trying to pull something, he felt Mikey's neck and shoulder. Much to his disbelief he found his younger brother was still warm.

"You definitely have a low grade fever. How you feeling?" Donnie asked concerned, as he took a seat in the chair next to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder and taking in all the details of Mikey's appearance and physical symptoms. Noting he was a bit pale, he could hear Mikey's congested lungs and his eyes were a bit glossed from fever. Mikey wasn't trying to pull a fast one today, he really had something.

"I have a major headache and a sore throat. Then I keep getting cold then hot and my muscles are sore." Mikey responded, Donnie nodded.

"Alright well you probably have a minor cold, nothing major. Some rest will help." Donnie suggested standing. "And before you ask, yes that means you may be excused from training. I will defend that you are ill and can not participate today." Donnie added flashing a smile at his youngest brother. Mikey went to thank him but his voice was no where to be found, so gave Don a weak grin as a thanks. Don noticed his brother lost his voice and spoke. "When I'm done with training I'll give you some cold medicine, and soup if you want it." Donnie offered. Mikey nodded before standing, relieved he could now just go back to bed.

"Or maybe better yet, I could claim I'm busy taking care of you and get out of training myself." Donnie proposed, with a mischievous look and snicker, although Donnie was often the good one, if there was opportunity to get away with something, he'd do it. Mikey smiled at this wanting to laugh, seeing Splinter behind poor unsuspecting Donatello. "Think we could get away with it?" Donnie asked waiting for a nod, only to receive a gesture from Mikey to behind him. Donnie's face went cold as he turned to his sensei, who had more of an amused look. "Oh hey sensei..." Donnie trailed nervously.

"Hello Donatello. It is kind of you to offer Michelangelo care in a time of need, but I will take care of him from here." Master Splinter stated contently placing a hand on Donnie's shoulder. "You can go do his training and yours." Splinter added with a chuckle stepping up to Mikey as Donnie glumly walked towards the dojo.

"How about I make you some tea for your throat Michelangelo?" Splinter offered the orange clad turtle, receiving a nod. "You may take a sick day. Go, get rest, I will bring you your tea." Splinter said as Mikey happily headed for his room.

Bed sweet bed, he thought to himself, throwing the covers over his body as he quickly fell asleep. Satisfied he could now rest, he was going to be brought tea and soup, he proved to his brothers he wasn't faking, and best of all, he was taking the whole day off and it was only seven or eight o'clock on the East coast. He didn't care about his sore throat or screaming head anymore, this was his sick day, and he was going to enjoy it... sorta.

* * *

 **A/N How was that? Adorable fluff enough for ya? Ya'll got cavities from the fluff yet? XD Read on fellow fanfictioners!**


	3. Raph

**A/N GrungeKitty... Not gonna lie... I love those too! I love those adorable Raph moments, there so fluffy I'm gonna die!**

 **I shall whip one up for you folks. :D**

 **And sorry I haven't been updating this story guys. :( 1.) I was stuck on a good plot for this chapter. 2.) I wanted to work on my other story.**

* * *

 **Rapheal or should I say, Raphie?**

It had all been quite simple, the turtles were to complete a simple mission last night; travel to the outskirts of Manhattan via sewer tunnels and retrieve a mutagen canister reported by Dr. Rockwell near the ports. However upon arriving at the coordinates at the surface, they found more than just one canister, and more than one person hoarding them.

 _The turtles had driven up in the Shell Razor and climbed to the quiet road above. They came to a rather old building, an abandoned warehouse of sorts. It looked still in use, with scattered beer bottles, a few cigarette butts laying on the ground and a few motor cycles parked to the sides. Of course it was cautiously approached, but upon Leonardo kicking the door in, they found a room full of unwelcoming but familiar figures know as the Purple Dragons. Equal, unwelcoming looks were shared from both ends as a short but quick battle ensued._

 _The turtles, obviously more experienced and skilled than the poorly organized band of Purple Dragons, had the upper hand. Raph, Mikey and Leo took on the five brutes while Donnie hastily began making runs to the Shell Razor with the mutagen from loading area. The turtles were battling the Dragons with ease and the group of criminals had already for the most part, given up... Or so thought. As the tattooed men backed up towards the far end of the old warehouse, they had formulated a plan, a fairly simple plan at that. Without the turtles knowledge, one of the members had managed to slip a grenade from a crate stored behind them, while another kicked a portion of the rotting wall down and the criminals ran out to the docks. The turtles ran out through the newly created "doorway" and stopped short having lost sight of the Dragons. Raph, with some pent up adrenaline from the battle and still wanting some butt to kick, ran to the edge of a dock directly behind the warehouse to see if he could find their fleeing opponents... A dangerous mistake._

 _All that was heard was Leo yelling for his unsuspecting brother to run before the center of the dock was blown to bits and plunged Raphael into the freezing winter ocean below as the front end of the dock collapsed. Raphael, now freezing and surrounded in a mess of broken planks, made a speedy swim back to the shore, to escape the icy water which had already in seconds weakened his cold blooded body. He made his_ _way to a ladder leading from the water up the side of a storm wall. It was all a blur from there as his three brothers dragged him out and rushed him home in the shell razor._

* * *

Raphael laid on the couch, buried in blankets, beside him in a chair sat a very worried Donatello, who stayed by him through the the late hours of the night as it now approached early morning. Raphael continuously dipped in and out of a feverish consciousness with a few violent bursts of coughing in between, which concerned Donnie greatly. Both Splinter and Leo had preformed the healing hands mantra on him, but it didn't do much to help Raph, most likely due to his stubborn head which seemed to function normally through his illness. When Splinter or Donnie had tried to force some herbal tea or medicine to him he would refuse it.

Donnie let out a long sigh as he watched over his immediate older brother, Raphael would pull through, but he could get much worse before that as Donnie knew. If pneumonia had set in, which he assumed it had due to the violent coughing and shaky breathing, it could take Raph weeks to recover from this rather than a few days. the normally red clad turtle, half consciously whimpered, so Donnie laid a hand Raphael's shoulder to assure him everything was okay, which calmed him down. Donnie felt Raph's fever was rising again so he took the dried cloth off his forehead and soaked it in the bowl of water beside him, replacing it on Raph's head.

Leonardo, who had peeked over at his two brothers from time to time through the night, finally stepped out into the main area from his room, deciding it was time he relive Donnie from his duty as Raphael's caretaker; not to mention Leo himself felt guilty for being unable to prevent the Purple Dragons from blowing up the bridge.

Don spooked as a hand fell softly on his shell, but he was quick to conclude this was his oldest brother and he returned to a slumped form full of endless thoughts and anxiety.

"Don, you should get some rest." Leo suggested quietly, patting the family doctor's shell.

Donnie was quick to tense up with a gentle glare at his older brother. "I can't leave him, Leo. His condition could change at any moment and there needs to be some one who knows what they're doing to keep him stable." Donnie replied.

Leo, a bit offended, pushed that comment aside knowing Donnie was being his worried self. "Well, you need sleep Donnie, just let me watch him for a bit. He'll be fine." He stated more than offered. Donnie didn't respond and only seemed to continue watching Raph intently as to avoid eye contact with his correct older brother. Raph suddenly burst into a fit of coughing catching both of their attention, Donnie leaned forward away from Leo's hand to pat the top of Raph's chest to try and end his violent coughing. After a few moments Raph's coughs ceased and he went back to his motionless sleep, although now he was panting for air.

"How many times has he done that?" Leo asked concernedly taking a seat next to Raph's head on the sofa.

"Too many." Donnie answered as he stood and spun the chair around so he could sit facing his brother while being able to rest his head atop the chair back. Donnie yawned before he spoke again. "I hope he doesn't have pneumonia, but I think it's too late, I'm going to stay with him the rest of the night to make sure he's alright." Donnie said tiredly.

Leo nodded in understanding. "Well if your going to stay here all night, you're going to need someone to watch over you too in case you pass out and fall out of the chair." Leo sad with a bit of sarcasm as he leaned back against the couch, Donnie gave a small grin but quickly returned to his previous upset expression, causing Leo to lose his small smile too. After a while Leo flicked on the t.v. at low volume as he watched over his two brothers, one who was drifting off into sleep.

After an hour or so, Raph stirred in his sleep, catching Leo's attention from the t.v. Although Leo had kept up with the wet washcloth on Raph's forehead, Raph would still go in and out of hot and cold flashes which Leo could not relieve. Raph groaned before cracking open his fever glossed eyes, he glanced around aimlessly before Leo leaned over and entered his vision.

Raph smiled. "Ay... Leo." He greeted with a hoarse voice. Leo grinned at his delusional brother, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi Raph. How you feeling?" Leo asked, not expecting a real answer.

"Yes." Raph replied, clumsily reaching up to rub his eyes. Leo wanted to laugh at the nonsensical response, but kept it to a large smile, patting his brother's shoulder.

"Do you need anything Raph?" Leo asked.

"Blanket." Raph said turning over onto his side and curling up in a ball.

Leo chuckled now. "You have three blankets already, Raph."

"So... give one... to the nerd over there." Raph stated, pointing at Donnie, who had drool hanging off the side of his mouth as he slept. Leo gave his brother a confused glance even though Raph couldn't see it.

"But that would leave you with one less blanket." Leo pointed out, trying to reason with Raph's delusional thought train.

"Give one to Donnie. Before I *cough* pound you into the ground." Raph replied half asleep.

Leo sighed with a smile, before standing and taking the top blanket off Raph then draping it over Donnie, to satisfy Raph.

"You all good now?" Leo asked taking his seat once more.

"No. Now I'm *cough* cold." Raph replied now shaking slightly.

Leo, a bit agitated now, even though he knew this was a result of Raph's fever messing with how warm he felt, glared at his younger sibling. "But you wanted me to take a blanket off you." Leo now knew Raph was getting really sick, he's usually a thick headed, unreasonable hot head, but he was being more so than usual.

"Yeah... So you could keep me warm, fearless." Raph responded. Leo was a bit confused as to what Raph was talking about, as he never openly asked for family affection. After a few moments of Leo just sitting there contemplating Raph's answer with a concerned expression, Raph patted the area in front of him. "Just keep me warm, fearless." Raph stated.

Leo was completely flabbergasted; Raph...wanting his older brother for once. Leo sat there for a few seconds, before scooting over and lying beside Raph under the covers, much Raphael's content.

"Alright Raphie." Leo said, letting the childhood nickname slip knowing Raph could do nothing about it now.

Raph snuggled up next to Leo, reminding Leo and Raph of their days when they were younger, when nothing ever mattered. They haven't been this close in a while, since they were kids actually, Leo had to admit he actually missed the closeness. Usually unreal things like nightmares brought Raph to Leo like this when they were younger, but Raph having a serious illness like this was all too real and Raph apparently needed real things like this to bring him back to his brothers, whether he was aware of it or not.

They both fell asleep smiling, Leo because he was with his younger brother and Raph because well, he had a heat source; an older, caring heat source that he never wanted to let go and wished he could come up with better excuses to hug his older brother more often.

* * *

Raph didn't remember much from his delusional few days, but what he did remember was Mikey and Donnie snapping pictures and making fun of the two oldest siblings the next morning. But Raph was just glad his older brother Leo was there for him when he needed him.

 **A/N So how was that? Sorry I made you all wait so long! I'll do better next time!**

 **Any way, Anonymous reviewer, would you like any specific scenario for Donnie or you just want me to free write it?**


	4. Donnie

**Hello my fellow fanfictioneers. I apologize for my long absence on this and my other story, I have been quite busy and I have also been caught up paying attention to the election this year as it is quite... Unique hehe.**

 **Anyway I'm back now and I'll work more on my stories. Here's one about Donnie as I have had many requests about our** **purple clad turtle.**

Donnie, the genius, the cautious, the caring, the one who they all thought was immune to everything, despite his fragile immune system, because he was so careful to take every step to avoid almost any outcome. Donnie's caution didn't save him this time, he was surrounded by three sick brothers, and this time there was no avoiding sickness. Hand sanitizer and a mask didn't stop everything, and Donnie now relies on his recovering, less knowledgable brothers as they try to care for him.

Disaster struck on a Saturday morning, Splinter had just left the night before on a trip to Japan. Mikey fell ill to the flu first, then Raph the next day, and Leo right after Raph, leaving Don as the sole caretaker. The blame could easily be placed on Casey, who was sick earlier in the week, yet he still came to the lair, despite everyone begging him not to.

Donnie was out cold on the couch, he fell asleep from exhaustion in the early morning hours of Monday, having spent the last forty eight hours taking care of his brothers. He had zero sleep and only had coffee to satisfy any hunger or thirst he had until then. It was now around four in the afternoon, Mikey and Raph had eaten the last of the soup Donnie made and drank most of the tea that eases fevers. Now Raph slept in between Leo and Donnie, Mikey played video games.

Donnie looked like he was resting peacefully on the sofa, with Leo and Raph also asleep by his side. Mikey had been wrapped in blankets playing a video game on the other side of the main room, but it wasn't before long he found Don had come down with a fever when the orange clad turtle had heard a cough come from Donnie and alerted his groggy older brother, Raph.

"Ya gotta be kidding me." Raph grumbled as he reached over to feel Donnie's forehead for himself, as Mikey wasn't a credible source. After a moment of silence Raph pulled his arm back under the blanket with a shiver. "Guess the genius caught this damn flu too." Raph said with a sniffle.

"What do we do?" Mikey asked sitting himself on the couch pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders.

Raph was stumped, what is the first thing they should do for Donnie? Raph along with Mikey had been dazed while Donnie cared for them, they couldn't recall what medications Don't gave them or really any of what he did. Raph and Mikey never really paid attention on how to care for each other when they were ill, they never thought it was their job, it was always Master Spliner, Donnie, or Leo who took care of them.

"I-I don't know." Raph replied a little ashamed.

"Why don't we ask Donnie? He'll know what to do." Mikey suggested absentmindedly before sneezing so hard he almost fell off the couch.

"Shell for brains he's out cold." Raph hissed, glaring at his incompetent orange clad brother. Mikey shrugged before extending his leg out and nudging Leo with his foot, thinking Leo will know what to do. Raph glared even harder, how stupid can Mikey be? Raph was ticked off, but he was too tired and felt too weak to move and slap Mikey across the face. Leo groaned in response to Mikey's foot tapping his head.

"Mikey, you idiot, leave Leo alone! He's still sick you know!" Raph yelled in a hoarse voice, he and Mikey were still sick too, but they were more in the end stage of the flu and felt much better than in the previous two days. Mikey stopped and quietly withdrew his foot. Donnie was awoken from Raph's yelling, Leo stayed sound asleep.

Donnie sat up groaning, immediately putting a hand to his head which felt like it just got hit with a rock.

"How you feeling Donnie?" Mikey asked, tossing a blanket over his brother. Donnie groaned again putting his free hand on his stomach feeling a wave of nausea wash over him.

"I'll take that as a 'not so good'." Raph said to Donnie. Donnie shook his head laying back down and curling up under the blanket. Mikey and Raph knew it was up to them to take care of Don now and exchanged glances of confusion which Donnie took into notice, knowing his brothers had no clue how to make him feel comfortable, he had to take into his own hands to instruct them how to. Donnie opened his mouth to tell his brothers what to get him, but no sound came from his scratchy throat. Donnie coughed and hacked a few times to try and clear his throat, he had no such luck, his voice was still stuck.

Donnie knew he needed water, he was dehydrated from all the coffee and the fever and since he could not inform his brothers now because of his lost voice, or would rather not put the effort into a game of cherade, he shakily rose to his feet to get himself a glass of water. Mikey was swift to push Donnie back down onto the couch, the short fall back down made Donnie want to puke.

"Bro, you should stay under the blanket. What do you need? I'll get it." Mikey said, his own voice hoarse. Donnie sighed, rather silently, forcing what ever came up his throat back down. This was inevitably going to be a game of cherade, Mikey won't let Donnie get up and he was without a voice. Donnie pointed towards the kitchen, then his throat. Mikey nodded and reluctantly got up and headed for the kitchen. Donnie felt relieved, knowing that Mikey would return shortly with a galas of cool water.

Donnie's muscles ached terribley, he wanted a painkiller or a heating pad, Mikey was off hopefully getting water, so he was left with Raph. Donnie tapped Raph's shoulder to get his brother's attention. Once Raph was looking, Donnie rubbed his shoulder to try and indicate what he needed, Raph nodded.

"Mike, maybe we should get him more blankets." Raph suggested, thinking Donnie meant he was cold.

"Yeah that sounds good." Mikey said as he returned with an armful of honey, cough drops and tea. Raph got up, wrapping himself in his own blanket and went to gather more blankets from Splinter's room.

"Ok bro I got you stuff for your throat..." Mikey said placing the stuff on the ground by the sofa. Donnie groaned in his head, although his throat was scratchy, he only wanted water; cough drops made him sick regardless if he actually had an illness or not, they never agreed with his stomach. Mikey gave Don an unwrapped cough drop, Donnie shook his head and placed it on the side. Mikey tried to give Donnie tea and honey, which Donnie refused both.

"Hmm, no throat stuff... Maybe you meant the thermometer!" Mikey stated, going to get said object on the kitchen counter. Donnie pressed his head irritatingly into the sofa cushion as Raph dropped a load of blankets on Don's body.

Donnie tried pushing the blankets off, as he was hot, not cold, but Raph held them down.

"Donnie, you have a fever your supposed to stay warm." Raph said. Donnie too weak to take all the heavy blankets off, gave in and relaxed. Mikey came over and stuck the thermometer in Donnie's mouth before Don could do anything. Donnie lay there with a bit of an agitated look on his face, as his brothers sat by him, not knowing what they were doing. The thermometer beeped and Mikey swiped it from Donnie's mouth, breifly getting it caught Donnie's tooth gap. Donnie put a hand to his mouth feeling a bit of pain from having his teeth yanked on.

"Is a hundred and two bad?" Mikey asked.

"Doesn't the thermometer tell you?" Raph asked leaning in to look at it for himself.

 _'Idiots'_ Donnie thought to himself. Donnie began sweating under all the blankets and from the fever, he reached out in one last attempt to get his brothers to get something he actually needed, like a damn glass of water!

Raph and Mikey saw Donnie sweating and some how knowing that meant Donnie's fever was indeed not good, Mikey went to grab and icepack.

Donnie frowned as the ice pack was placed on his head by Mikey. Donnie gave up, this was useless, he had a fever, his muscles ached, he honestly wanted to puke, and the only thing that would really make him feel better was glass of water, but he wasn't going to get it. Donnie closed his eyes deciding the best thing he could do, is sleep.

Raph and Mikey felt satisfied that they had done good, seeing Donnie fall asleep. So the two stuck by Donnie for a few hours before finally heading off to their respective rooms to go to bed, wanting to get a good night's sleep after the last two sleepless days.

Donnie had woken up a few hours later, the lights in the lair dimmed, his mouth was as dry as a desert. He felt worse than earlier he was drenched in his own sweat and his head spun from the fever and headache. How he wished Splinter was here to properly take care of him. Donnie coughed loudly to try and clear his throat so he could yell out to his brothers, but again, he had no luck... Or did he?

Leo, who was still asleep on the couch next to Donnie, was woken up by Donnie's hacking. Donnie's feverish eyes lit up; Leo would get Donnie what he needed! Leo sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he coughed a few times before stretching his sore body. Leo let out a soft groan and put a hand on his head, how he wished Splinter was here to care for him. Donnie coughed again. And Leo's eyes darted over to his brother. Leo gave him a funny look then reached over and with very little energy, tugged the heavy blankets off Donnie, leaving a lighter one left on him. Leo also took the icepack off Donnie's head and took Donnie's temperature.

"You *cough* caught it too huh?" Leo asked in a raspy voice, Donnie nodded. "I take it Raph and Mike tried to take care of you?" Leo chuckled softly, Donnie nodded again. Leo smiled softly before standing up with a blanket draped over his shoulders and headed to the kitchen. He returned with a glass of water for himself and Donnie.

Donnie sat up and reached out eagerly for the cup as Leo handed it to him and began downing the water before Leo could sit down.

"Easy there Don, you don't want that to all come back up." Leo warned, remembering how much of yesterday he couldn't keep anything in his stomach. Donnie nodded and set the glass down.

The water soothed Don's throat and he decided to try and speak. "I know...I've needed water all afternoon. You are a saint, Mikey and Raph are bafoons." Donnie was hardly able to whisper. Leo smiled but it quickly faded.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake up sooner, I would have got you water." Leo said taking a small sip from his own cup of water.

"It's alright *cough* you needed the rest." Donnie replied quietly. "But thank you." Donnie said with a weak smile, despite how awful he felt. Leo smiled in response.

"Do you need anything else?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. I need to know how you feel, and I want the truth. I haven't checked on you for a while obviously." Donnie whispered, drinking his water and massaging his head.

"I feel alright." Leo said placing his cup on a little coffee table next to the sofa. After a moment of silence Leo put a hand over his torso. "Not a hundred percent, my stomach still hurts." Leo finally said looking over to Donnie. Donnie nodded, his eyes getting heavy on him as he felt quite a bit better since he drank the water. "Well, let's get back to sleep. I'll get a bucket for you just in case." Leo stated. Donnie nodded again before laying down as Leo got up and returned shortly with a bucket, and also a wet rag which Leo put on Donnie's forehead. Leo set the bucket down by Donnie and laid down on the couch, wrapping himself in all the blankets that previously covered Donnie.

"Feel better Donnie." Leo said over his shoulder.

"You- achoo!" Donnie sneezed. "You too." Donnie corrected himself. Leo laughed a bit and so did Donnie before the two drifted off into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

******* Okay I have been super busy guys I'm so sorry. I've really been wanting to work on this particular fanfiction but I just haven'y had the time or motivation, that and this is not my priority fanfiction. I will update this eventually, but for now you guys can still put in requests and what not. I will get to more Donnie stories, delusional Raph stories and a Casey story as requested I promise. Please no hate I've been super busy with school, college searching and work. *******


End file.
